dystopia_rising_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Dead
The settlements of the Full Dead are a disturbing sight indeed – entire cities filled with shambling corpses and residents just a whisper from the cold grip of death themselves. Full Dead, names for the fact that nearly their entire body has passed away, are the closest thing to sentient zombies. Lingering on in bodies that no longer breathe, no longer bleed, and no longer subsist on conventional food, the Full Dead have only one true bodily need left: the hunger of the restless dead. The minds of the Full Dead tend to be cold and emotionless, as the lack of human daily rituals has made them feel more sympathy to the full zombies than survivors of other Strains. Hailing primarily from London and a handful of older cities around the world, Full Dead and the undead tend to populate the same locations. Full Dead seems to be the last choice of food source for the undead, and have an uncanny knack for fading into the undead hordes. Most of the Full Dead live a somewhat paradoxical existence, enjoying conservative dress, good manners, and savoring the flavor of traditional food without any actual need for it. Very few Full Dead are accepted in outside societies, due to the fact that they are not only cannibals, but also because they are so close to turning into mindless zombies themselves. In the back of every Full Dead´s mind they can hear the Grave Mind of the zombie horde talking, calling them to join the restless dead. Full dead do not sleep as such, however, in its place the Full Dead enter a trance-like state where their mind is reabsorbed into the collective consciousness of the undead (also known as the Grave Mind). The Full Dead can be awakened from this trance much in the same way that someone can be awakened from slumber, but the first moments of a Full Dead’s return to individual consciousness are nightmarish indeed, as they struggle to separate their own thoughts and memories from the swirling chaos of the Grave Mind. In addition to the lack of traditional slumber, Full Dead do not reproduce. While the vague desire to procreate has carried over in the dead brains of the Full Dead, the Full Dead are completely incapable of producing or carrying children. Full Dead, to the best of anyone´s knowledge, are long dead corpses that expired before the Fall but have somehow slowly pulled themselves back together via the infection. The age of the body, condition of the body, and infection gestation process determines if the long dead human will either rise as a Full Dead or join the undead hordes. Starting Stats * Health: 20 * Mind: 10 * Infection: 1 Strain Requirements and Traits Full Dead tend to dress conservatively, preferring formal attire, undertaker´s garb or even dressing as mourners and pallbearers. Players of the Full Dead are required to use makeup to create a pale, corpselike complexion as well as dark, sunken eyes. Full Dead tend to remain quiet and still unless moved to take action, with little in the way of unnecessary speech or gestures. They often display an unnatural way of staring right through others. Full Dead are not easily startled and usually remain extremely civil, even in the face of hostility. Advantages The following skills are available for 3 points each: * Big Dig * Check Quality * Income * Lie * Literacy * Torture Gnaw: Full Dead may lean over a living humanoid currently in Bleed Out and declare "Gnaw 1, Gnaw 2, Gnaw 3" slowly and clearly. This causes 1 damage and agonizing pain to the target, and the Full Dead regains 5 Health. Legion: Full Dead can use 10 Mind and place their hand out, palm open to blend in with a horde of zombies. As long as their hand remains extended and they do not act aggressively, most zombies will ignore them. The ones who are unaffected by this will still prioritize other targets instead of the user. Using any other skill causes Legion to end. Disadvantages One of Us: First Aide, Medical Assistance, Medical Genius, and Health restoring consumed Brews have no effect on Full Dead. Similarly, consumed or inhaled effects - whether harmful or beneficial - have no effect. Faith Healing and injected Brews can still aid or harm them. Grave Mind: Full Dead constantly hear the undead Grave Mind, and sometimes find it hard to see undead as a threat. Diverse Background: at character creation, a Full Dead must choose between suffering from Retrograde "Rot Face," Lascarian "Light Sensitivity," or Pure Blood "Weakness to Radiation" flaws, corresponding to backgrounds from the lower class manual laborers, the Cockney underground, or high society, respectively. Category:Strains